


One Month

by XxstrifexX



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxstrifexX/pseuds/XxstrifexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month builds a lot of tension - KandaXlenalee Lime - first story in this pairing... I don't usually write straight fanfics this ones short and simple</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Month

One Month.

A thud as his back hit against the wall was all the warning he had. Her hands were everywhere; her mouth covering every inch of skin from his lips to his neck. Biting, demanding, tasting. Her hands moved quickly; too quickly; far to desperate. But all pretense of keeping things 'slow' was tossed away. His shirt ignored completely as her questing hands roamed over his chest, nipples, and sides. Shivers ran up his spine as his mind lagged to process what was taking place. Not even a minute prior he was opening his door and in what seemed to be a blur he now found himself pinned against the now closed door of his apartment with clouds of lust quickly hazing his mind.

Drawing his hands to cup both sides of her face he pulled his lovers lips to his own. His lips and tongue no more patient than hers. Moaning low in his throat he barely registered her swift movement until she broke away from the kiss to whisper, "I missed you." Seemingly instantaneously she dropped down removing the confides of his jeans and boxers. Before the air even had a chance to cool his already heated erection it was encased in the warmth of her mouth as she took him in fully.

His head nearly slammed against the door as his neck snapped backwards with a loud moan. The immediate sensation almost making him lose his control than and there. It didn't help as he cracked his eye open to peer down at her; he hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes in the first place. The sight that presented itself made his chest and groin constrict.

Her bangs hung over to the side; the rest of her hair pulled back in a short ponytail. Long lashes kissed her pink dusted cheeks as her pink lips encircled him. Her hands moving along his body; one to massage his hip and the other to caress the base of his cock as she began slowly moving her mouth along his length. Taking him out almost completely as she circled her tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves clustered at the head before sucking as she plunged back down wrapping her tongue around him as she pulled back up only to do so again.

He could feel her smirk around him as he bucked his hips to feel more; knowing full well he was feeding her ego but far to gone to care. "Lena...aaah," he moaned hissing as a pleasant mixture of dull pain and mind numbing pleasure overrode his senses. She slowly dragged her teeth gently up his length and quickly moved to pump him with her hand as her mouth concentrated solely on the head of his member.

He could feel his orgasm building as she sucked licked and teased his head. Her hand on his cock moving in a steady rhyme up and down the exposed length as she moaned around him. The distinct taste of pre cum on her tongue only encouraged her to continue on in her administrations. She made sure to use her free hand to hold his hips at bay. She wanted him at her pace; to make him shudder as he released and swallow every drop he had to offer.

His hand found purchase in her hair after quickly ridding it of her hair tie. The soft locks falling between his fingers and against his hand as he gently gripped her head. His own head lolled back as he felt himself getting closer and closer, "C-Can I?"

She moaned softly only pausing long enough to purr out, "Cum for me baby," before returning with more fever than before. Bobbing her head and sucking along the way; her hand following her mouth. The sudden change of pace and the renewed vigor quickly sent him over the edge. His harsh breath stopped short in his throat with a silent cry as he felt the coil snap low in his stomach, "Lenalee," he gasped out as he felt her continue to milk him dry.

Lenalee opened her eyes to watch as her lover came, greedily devouring him and his orgasm as she watched his face twist in pleasure. Beautiful.

His hair matted to his face; a light sweat prominent at his hair line. His lips soft as his mouth remained barely parted as his breathing returned to him. The quick rise and fall of his chest a tell tale sign of his racing heart. She lapped at the head and took one more agonizingly slow bob down his length before slowly releasing him from her mouth. She placed a gentle kiss on his hip bone before slowly pulling him down to sit on the floor. He slid down the wall almost completely boneless allowing her to guide him down. She giggled as a warm smile came to his lips and straddled his lap. Arms encircled her frame as she in turn rested her head in the crook of his neck kissing lightly at the junction with a contented sigh.

Kanda's smile softened as he pulled her impossibly closer resting his head against hers, "I love you."

Lenalee's lips found his neck once more glad to once again have his arms around her, "I love you too. Welcome home."


End file.
